


The Sexy Sex

by Skrillexmaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrillexmaster/pseuds/Skrillexmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione,Bellatrix,narcissa decide to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexy Sex

Hermione was walking down hogwarts when she saw narcissa.  
"Wow, you are hot" Narcissaa says, looking at hermione."can i fuck you" narcissa says.  
"Are you a lesbian?",Hermione asks Narcissa.  
"YES",narcissa says.  
"I am too" Hermione says.  
"Can i Join",Bellatrix says.  
"Yes."  
Hermione licked narcissa pussy. Bellatrix sucks on Hermione's tits.  
Narcissa fingers bellatrx. They all moan in pleasure.


End file.
